Siempre Luchando
by Mery-Chan
Summary: Tenía el deber de salvar a los míos... Aunque eso comportase luchar hasta la saciedad...


**SIEMPRE LUCHANDO**

Una noche más, se extendía por el cielo el gran manto negro, sin estrellas, ni luna alguna que iluminara mi camino. Habían llegado noticias a mi aldea, sobre el avance imperturbable de los Filidh del Norte, con un número de tropas no inferior a 1000 soldados dispuestos a devastar todo lo que en su camino se hallara.

El Jefe de mi aldea, con gran esperanza, me libró la espada sagrada de Pacin, dios de la paz entre dos pueblos, para que me sirviera de guía en el oscuro camino, pues se me había encomendado la misión de ir en busca de ayuda a la fortaleza de Wölferin, donde sin duda alguna, el Gran Remus Lupin (del cual, toda la gente del pueblo había oído hablar) podría ayudarnos, pues los Filidh del Norte se hallaban ya a pocos días de camino y no teníamos tiempo de partir con los pequeños niños que, cada día, animaban la pacifica vida en mi aldea.

Sin mirar atrás, crucé bosques interminables y senderos desconocidos por cualquier otro humano. No paré más que para dar de beber a mi caballo cansado y durante tres dias y dos noches, apenas comí nada.

Llegó así, la tercera noche de camino. Mirando siempre adelante, sentía quemar los ojos por el cansancio y dentro de mí una vocecita rogaba un descanso, seguí mi camino, nunca apartando la vista del punto sur. A lo lejos, pude ver un majestuoso castillo, que se alzaba frente a mis ojos. Su piedra blanca parecía resplandecer con luz própia, desde lejos, se distinguian todas y cada una de las almenas, bien dibujadas contra el cielo oscuro. Las puertas de la fortaleza, rezaban cerradas y, por encima de ellas, una alta torre, como de marfil, se extendía majestuosa, tocando el cielo con una pequeña aguja brillante.

Me acerqué cautelosa a la entrada, sabia que, estando en guerra, eran muchas las posibilidades de acabar clavada en una de las espadas de los soldados celadores, más no me asusté y con elegancia, llamé tres veces a la puerta de caoba, pregonando a los cuatro vientos mi nombre, y suplicando la entrada. Se abrieron los portones y entré. Enfrente, se podía distinguir un gran patio de suelo de mármol, aunque con todo ello, extrañamente, se veían crecer flores i pequeños arbustos que le daban una belleza sin igual. A lo lejos, la alta torre de mármol rezaba elegante, mágica y a la vez misteriosa, con la puerta de plata fina dibujándose en su base.

A mi derecha, un soldado, me barraba el paso con su espada, por medidas de seguridad, me preguntó mis credenciales.

.-Soy una enviada desde Pacin, esta es la espada de mi aldea y yo soy su portadora.

Me miró primero, y luego dirigió la mirada a un segundo soldado, a mi derecha. Ambos asintieron y sin más, retiró la espada y me pidió que lo siguiese.

Después de caminar largo rato por el patio, llegamos a la entrada de la torre. El soldado que me había hablado, susurro unas palabras y la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo.

Pasamos adentro, yo soñando qué cosas hermosas podría haber dentro… Me sorprendí por ver una escalera blanca que subía a pisos superiores, y en ella, justo en el medio y como aparecido de la nada, un muchacho pocos años mayor que yo, miraba en dirección a nosotros, a su lado, una chica de mi edad mas o menos, me miraba a los ojos, penetrando mi mente con su mirada.

Los soldados me dejaron sola frente a ellos, quienes bajaron lentamente por la escalera hasta colocarse delante de mí.

.-Te esperábamos – dijo la voz mística de la chica. – Eres Mery, de la aldea de Pacin si no me equivoco.

Asentí.

.-¿Cómo tardó tanto tu pueblo en pedir ayuda? – preguntó el muchacho.

.-Yo… el camino me fue duro, me perdí en una ocasión y han pasado tres días desde que me hicieron venir.

.-Lo sabemos – dijo la chica.

.-Vengo a hablar con…

.-No podrá ser. Remus Lupin no está aquí. – dijo el muchacho, cortándome.

.-Entonces…

.-Nosotros te ayudaremos. – dijo la chica.

.-¿Cómo? – pregunté.

.-Remus Lupin, está ahora mismo en el frente, con que yo, Moony Lunática soy la encargada del gobierno en la ciudad y él – señaló con el gran báculo blanco que sostenía, al muchacho de su lado – es KaicuDumb, líder de las tropas y gran caballero.

Suspiré. Jamás había entendido como funcionaban los asuntos de gobierno en las grandes capitales; en mi pueblo, todo era de todos y para todos y salvo del jefe de la aldea, no necesitábamos más.

.-Mañana – dijo KaicuDumb, rompiendo con el silencio momentáneo que se había producido – saldremos de nuevo para Pacin, y la defenderemos con la vida.

.-Deberíamos salir ahora mismo… - empecé a decir.

.-No – dijo Moony Lunática – necesitas comer y descansar.

.-Estoy bien, yo…

Me miró de nuevo con esos ojos, indicando claramente que no quería que nadie la contradijera en eso, tragué saliva y asentí, de hecho, el próximo día estaba cerca.

Ambos jóvenes, giraron y yo los seguí hasta lo más alto de aquella escalinata, dejando atrás los pasadizos que se extendían en cada piso.

En el último piso, tres puertas estaban abiertas, me enseñaron cual seria la mía y, segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta, una nube invisible me envolvió y el sueño invadió mis sentidos. Caí dormida sobre la mullida cama.

* * *

El sol rojo como la sangre entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, no tenia ni idea de la hora que era pero me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, señal de que tal vez llevaba dias durmiendo. Escuché a mí alrededor, gritos y llantos, pero eso no podía ser posible, no en la fortaleza de Wölferin.

Salí de la habitación y lo primero que vi, fue un caminito de sangre desde la escalera hasta la habitación de mi derecha. Llamé y me abrió Moony Lunática, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

.-Mery – susurró, dejándose caer en mis brazos.

Me sorprendí, pero aun así, la abracé.

.-¿Qué pasa? – yo estaba muy desconcertada.

Entre mis brazos, la chica tomó aliento.

.-Remus… en Pacin… a… a caído el pueblo y él ha…

No estaba segura de haberlo entendido todo bien.

.-¿Qué? – repetí.

.-Ayer, en Pacin… la guerra se desvió allí y la aldea cayó y con ella, Remus… ya no queda nada… ya no nos queda nada…

No podía ser posible; Guerra en Pacin y el único que podía habernos ayudado cayó. Ya no me quedaba nada y la gente de mi pueblo estaba... muerta.

.-Ojala hubiésemos salido cuando llegaste… ahora nuestro Remus no estaría… - estalló de nuevo en llanto, yo paralizada, no pude hacer mas que dejarme caer contra la pared, deseando que todo aquello fuese solo un sueño.

* * *

El entierro fue hermoso, triste pero hermoso, por todas partes se lucían estandartes y las espadas de los caballeros rezaban extendidas invocando al cielo con todo su esplendor dorado. De cada ventana de Wölferin colgaban sedas negras, dándole todo el aspecto de luto a la ciudad blanca.

El ataúd del Gran Remus Lupin, pasava cogido por los fuertes brazos de unos corpulentos soldados, junto a él, KaicuDumb y Moony Lunática luchaban por no desmoronase y, al final de todo, yo, con la espada de Pacin en representación a mi aldea y todos los caídos el mismo día que el Gran Lupin, sin llorar, con el corazón más frío que una roca.

Se decretaron cinco días de luto oficial, como parte del entierro.

Estaba yo en mi habitación de nuevo, pensando en los míos, en los pequeños, en mis padres, en mis hermanos, en las ancianas, en el jefe y en las casas desproveïdas de armas, pues yo me llevé la espada, la única defensa que podrían haber utilizado… Alguien llamó a la puerta, me levanté y la abrí.

En el marco de la puerta, se dibujaba la silueta cansada de KaicuDumb, vestido con jubón y armadura y con una gran espada en la mano.

.-Voy a vengar la muerte de Remus – me dijo, en modo de despedida. Giró sobre los talones y se dispuso a irse pero yo lo cogí del brazo.

.-Esperadme, vengo con vos. – dije.

.-No…

.-¡Sí!

.-Mery, no puedo permitir que…

.-¿Que qué¡Era mi pueblo, mis amigos mi familia… Tengo que hacerlo! – grité

.-¿Puedo hacer algo para que no vengas? – preguntó, conociendo la respuesta

.-No – dije determinada.

.-Está bien, coge tus cosas, espada, armadura y algunos víveres, nos encontramos en el patio de armas, con el resto de los caballeros de la Orden.

.-¿Orden? – pregunté.

.-Sí, a la muerte de Lupin, sus caballeros hemos fundado la Orden Lupina, lucharemos por él siempre y su memoria perdurará para siempre… - me explicó. – y tu, ya te puedes considerar miembro, joven Mery, pues no te falta valor ni fuerza para serlo.

Sonreí al oír tal cumplido.

KaicuDumb se fue y yo preparé todas mis cosas. Como había prometido, nos encontramos en el patio de armas.

Salimos en comitiva, KaicuDumb y yo delante, como muestra de nuestro odio hacia los Fildilh del Norte, dirigíamos a los demás caballeros que nos seguían.

No estoy segura de cuanto cavalgamos, solo recuerdo que al llegar a mi aldea – o lo que quedaba de ella – no pude parar a ver las destrozas que hicieron. Seguimos el reciente rastro de los Fildilh, hasta encontrar un pequeño campamento construido con piedras y maderas.

Era de noche. Sin esperar a que llegara el día, atacamos y cuando el astro rey empezó a despuntar por el este, ya no quedaba ni rastro de los Fildilh del Norte y KaicuDumb, colgaba la cabeza de Crannog, el líder enemigo, a la sella del caballo. Me froté la cara, con las manos ensangrentadas, viendo a mí alrededor todos los muertos provocados por Pacin. Sonreí. Había vengado a los míos.

* * *

Volvimos a Wölferin, pero solo estuvimos allí unos días, pues los Fildilh se volvían a reunir y nosotros, los hermanos de la Orden Lupina, teníamos el deber divino de proteger las tierras del reino de Wölferin. Ya un ahora, en pleno siglo XXI, seguimos luchando por los nuestros, por mi nueva aldea, la que esta vez, si voy a lograr proteger. 


End file.
